The present invention relates to one or more devices configured to cut, grind or otherwise disrupt soft or hard tissue in a human or animal body, typically to facilitate removal of the tissue.
It is known to use various tools to disrupt tissue within the body. Examples of documents which may provide background for the present invention include U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,083,623, 7,500,977, 7,578,820, 7,914,534 and US Pre-Grant Patent Application Publication Nos. 2005/0203527, 2006/0264957, 2010/0030216 and 2010/0161060.